the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Gundabad/Hunter Clan
The Hunter Clan were renowned to be the greatest Warg riders of all orc kind.The Gundabad Wargs are swifter and more hardy than those bred in Mordor or Isenguard and their riders skilled hunters. The clan predominantly lived a nomadic lifestyle, travelling across the lone lands in search of prey or unwary travellers. After its last warchief disappeared, it dissolved and its land got taken over by the bordering clans. History of the Hunter-Orcs of Eriador What follows is the known history of the Hunter Clan of Gundabad, as composed by War Chiefs Nagithas and Sorzau, with initial aid from Morghâsh IV and Khyldash. How long the Hunter Clan, the westernmost and wild of the Clans of Gundabad, has existed is a mystery. The clan’s origins have never been certain, with what follows only being known through scattered logs kept through the ages and what was shared of the memories of Khyldash the Warg-Tamer. Any attempt to trace their absolute origin will be met with failure. Not even the Hunter Orcs themselves know for certain. The first known record of the Hunter Orcs of Eriador comes from the War of the Elves and Sauron. During the march of the forces of Mordor into Eriador, armies were sent off to besiege newly-founded Rivendell and other hidden holds of the elves. Mordor scouts exploring the northern parts of the lands recorded wandering bands of orcs unlike those that inhabited the Mountains of Angmar. These Orcs lives in the vales around Mount Gram and the Angmar Spur, and had developed a friendship with the wolves of the area, large, sentient beasts, which would later be known as the Gundabad Wargs. Where these orcs came from is still unknown. But from this point on they multiplied and spread throughout Eriador, under a number of chieftains. The number of chieftains varied, as the Hunter Orcs consisted mainly of disorganized tribes. It is, however, known that eventually a number of tribes united at Mount Gram, at which a band of local chieftains united under the chieftain Morghâsh II, forming what would become the Hunter Clan, and making Morghâsh the first War Chief of the clan. Yet aside from Morghâsh’s alliance there were still many tribes of Hunter Orcs wandering Eriador. The largest of these isolated tribes was led by on orc known as Khyldash. Khyldash’s origins were veiled in mystery, but he was said to be ancient and of great power. His tribe often met near Weathertop. The Hunter Orcs faded from history after this, wandering and hunting as they would, until the Orcs of Gundabad began to explore west. There they met Morghâsh’s clan, and an alliance was forged between the existing Clans of Gundabad and the Hunter Clan. Despite this, the Hunter Clan remained isolated, roaming the plains until the Men of Númenór established Arnor, a kingdom in exile. The Hunter Orcs attacked the Men of Arnor constantly, though they never executed a full-scale attack, only raiding for blood and supplies. They were unaffected by the wars of Gundabad, and the War of the Last Alliance. The strengthening of Arnor at the start of the Third Age made it necessary for the Hunter Clan to grow closer to the other Clans of Gundabad. The lands that they long had hunted in became taken by the sub-kingdoms of Rhudaur, Cardolan, and Arthedain. On Weathertop there was built a watchtower, where many battles between the men were fought. When Morghâsh II was killed during a skirmish near the tower, the Hunter Clan retreated north under their new War Chief, Shurimûr. Shurimûr discovered caverns leading into Mount Gram, and used them as a home, the first permanent settlement of the Hunter Orcs, save for their rickety watchtowers that were built near important points. The Hunter Clan rallied around Mount Gram and troubled Rhudaur for years. Shurimûr was not slain until a failed raid on Amon Rhudaur in TA 1289. In the year 1300 of the Third Age, the Witch-Kingdom of Angmar was founded. Gundabad united with the Orcs of Angmar in war on Arnor. Morghâsh III, the Hunter Clan’s new chieftain, chose to unite with Angmar, and the Hunter Clan became an elite raiding force of the Witch-King. In exchange, the Orcs of Angmar helped to rebuild Mount Gram as a fortress of Angmar, an impregnable citadel in the North. For centuries the Hunter Orcs fought for Angmar, raiding Arthedain and Rhudaur. Eventually, under the pressure, Rhudaur revolted against its leaders and joined Angmar was well. With expanded access to lands that were once theirs, the Hunter Orcs engaged in attacks on the kingdom of Cardolan as well. After the Great Plague Cardolan was devastated, and Gundabad prepared for the final assault that would crush them. As the forces of High Chieftain Thâgdush defeated the army of Cardolan repeatedly, Morghâsh and the Hunter Clan raided every settlement they could find. Thousands of the Men of Cardolan perished. Morghâsh, however, was slain in a massive battle outside Tharbad, in which the last of Cardolan’s strength fled to the Barrow-downs, and the forces of Gundabad and Angmar left the citizens of the once-great city to starve and die. Golfimbul, Morghâsh III’s son, took command of the Hunter Clan after this, and sent his raiders to help the Witch-King flush the Princes of Cardolan from their final holds. After the destruction of Cardolan, the Hunter Clan mostly served as advance forces and scouts for Angmar’s massive horde. They fought at Fornost during the night when Arthedain fell. After the final victory of the Witch-King, Golfimbul lead the Hunter Orcs back to Mount Gram, for their victory had been achieved. But soon Mount Gram came under attack: the forces of the High Elves and Gondor executed a counterattack, destroying the realms of Angmar and Rhudaur for centuries. Nonetheless, when their armies left Eriador lay mostly empty, and the Hunter Orcs escaped the fury of Gondor. Golfimbul began to raid the villages that remained, and rejoined Gundabad. In the years that follow, the Hunter Clan gradually split into two clans. Golfimbul’s orcs, bolstered by tens of thousands of Angmarim soldiers, became one power, while the Hunter Orcs still lead by the mysterious Khyldash became another, affiliated with none but themselves. The two largely ignored each other, as Khyldash’s forces harassed Dúnedain villages in the Angle and Golfimbul’s troops raided far and wide. Eventually, Golfimbul decided that he was strong enough to conquer all of Eriador. He set forth with his armies, executing devastating raids across the lands. However, he was stopped when his advance armies were met with a band of small but determined hobbits at the Battle of Greenfields. The arrival of Rangers of the North scattered Golfimbul’s vanguard, and in the confusion he was slain. With their leader dead and rangers attacking, Golfimbul’s armies scattered, becoming scattered Hunter Orc tribes or dwelling in the ruins of Angmar. Golfimbul’s son, Morghâsh IV (Lord_Morghash_IV), took up rule of the Hunter Clan after this. The vengeful Morghâsh did not invade the Shire again, as it was guarded by Rangers, but rather had his Hunter Orcs kill any hobbit that left the Shire unguarded. Morghâsh spent centuries attempting to regather the strength of Golfimbul, but could not do so in time for the War of the Dwarves of Orcs. The dwarves only executed a small assault on Mount Gram, which failed, and the Hunter Orcs mostly stayed out of the war. Nonetheless, during this time Morghâsh issued orders for the heads of any dwarf to be found by any of his hunters. The strength of the Hunter Clan was back in part by the time of the Battle of the Five Armies. When High Chieftain Bolg called all of Gundabad to march on the Lonely Mountain, Morghâsh sent many hunters to aid him. As is known in history, Bolg’s assault failed. Few Hunter Orcs returned to Mount Gram, and Morghâsh’s clan diminished in strength once more. The Hunter Clan became isolated, and was weakened further when Orcs left to join the refounded kingdom of Angmar. As such, Morghâsh’s troops were unprepared when the First Northern War broke out. In a flash attack the Dwarves of Dúrin’s City captured Mount Gram. Morghâsh and many of his soldiers fled to Angmar, while the other Hunter Orcs scattered into Eriador or perished. For a year between TA 2996 and TA 2997, the Hunter Clan ceased to exist. But this changed with the Great War, when Morghâsh’s troops returned to him, and he prepared to strike. In collaboration with the armies of Ongdagul the Vaulted of Mount Gundabad (Iluvatars_Bane), Nagithas the Indomitable of Caradhras (Grievous1138), and Saruman the White of Isengard (Joetatoe), Morghâsh marched on Mount Gram. In the battle that followed Gundabad achieved a great victory: every last dwarf inside was killed, and Mount Gram was Gundabad’s once more. Morghâsh refounded the Hunter Clan, and brought it closer to the rest of Gundabad. Orcs from Angmar swelled Morghâsh’s numbers to a size not seen since the days of Golfimbul. The Hunter Clan, however, became troubled once more. The High Elves had built a fortress on the northern slopes of Mount Gram, and called it Caras Imloth. The Orcs of Angmar and Gundabad were harassed by the elves, and slew many in turn. At last, Morghâsh had enough. With War Chief Gombar the Black, he led an assault of Caras Imloth with the forces of the Dark Alliance. In the battle that followed the elves were temporarily evicted, but at great cost. Morghâsh was killed in a hail of arrows, and much of the Hunter Clan army was destroyed. Mount Gram and the orcs that lived there joined the Northern Clan, and it seemed the Hunter Clan had perished. It was at this moment that Khyldash (SirWilsonGS), who had disappeared for years, returned. Claiming the Sword of Redhorn, the weapon of the fallen Gombar the Black, Khyldash resurrected the Hunter Clan, and embarked on a conquest of eastern Eriador. In this campaign orcs flocked to the Hunter Clan, which conquered all of the Lone-Lands, and took Weathertop as its new capital. The Hunter Clan was once more strong, and fought the Rangers on many battlefields. Khyldash’s reign, however, was short. In two years he left mysteriously for the East, taking the Sword of Redhorn with him. The Hunter Clan was left leaderless; but into the void stepped Sorzau the Wolf-rider. Sorzau took command of the Clan, and stole a new sword from the Rangers of the Angle, which he named the Wolf-blade. Riding his great white warg, he swelled the numbers of the Hunter Clan, and has led them to many victories. Sorzau oversaw the construction of a number of new fortresses for the Clan, and led them on many campaigns. Over the course of his reign, Sorzau slaughtered the Rangers of the North that dared to venture into the Lone-Lands. He reformed the Clan, bringing them back to their older ways, and made them stronger than ever before. He led many raids in the Angle; but it proved to be his undoing. For Sorzau disappeared on one such way, midway through TA 2999, and through the Wolf-Blade was retrieved he was never found. The Hunter Clan mourned his loss, and his place was taken by Aggû, a famed Warg-Rider of great repute. Aggû didn't rule the Hunter Clan for a long period, he vanished and Uzbaug took his place as war-chief. Uzbaug the Hunter (woow262) also didn't rule for a long time, he hunted a lot of players and made his own reputation. He decided to make Dâgul the Feared (peperonigamez) clan leader before he left. This would be the last warchief of the Clan as it dissolved shortly after. The Hunter Orcs * War Chief Dâgul (peperonigamez) * Warrior AlwaysDrinkTea * Warrior Uhtred_Ragnarok * Warrior Razgull * Warrior Wolfking_nl Former Strongholds Weathertop Although only a ruin, Weathertop would often be the meeting place for the Hunter Orcs and saw much blood being shed over the years. Last Bridge Fortress of the Hunter Clan, build by Dâgul. Log-bug A small worker fort at the old elven way. Bhurz-Ghâsh A small fort near Weathertop with a large network of underground tunnels.Category:Gundabad Category:Evil